DaisyxWaluigi PeachxBowser
by Aoi-Hoshigaki.n.26
Summary: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes son de nintendo, y si son fans de daisy y wl y peach con bowser, esta es tu historia


DaisyxWaluigi y PeachxBowser

(La verdadera Historia)

CAPITULO 1 ''PRINCIPIOS''

Desde la última aventura que todos los habitantes de Reino Champiñón habían tenido habían pasado pocas cosas, aunque bien, empezare con la historia de Daisy y Peach, y sus respectivas ``tranquilas'' vidas.

Un día estaban Daisy y Luigi en una habitación del gran castillo de Peach, viendo una película llamaron a todos sus amigo y todos comenzaron a verla. En la Película hacían una fiesta, entonces, Daisy y Peach se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer una fiesta pero no cualquiera querían hacer ¡La mejor fiesta de toda la historia! Entonces se pusieron a planearla todo tenía que ser perfecto y como era una GRAN fiesta invitaron a TODOS, como Bowser, Wario y Waluigi, o sea a todo. Además Daisy y Waluigi han sido muy amigos desde bebes y Daisy no podía dejarlo fuera. A Bowser bueno porque ya lo explicare como vaya avanzando la historia.

Ya estaba casi todo acabado bueno ya tenían la comida, los adornos y todo eso pero faltaba una cosa… ¡EN DONDE SERÍA! Entonces Daisy le dijo a Peach que podían hacerla en su crucero, de inmediato las princesas estuvieron de acuerdo y a poner todo claro que muchos ayudaron Bowser, Mario y Peach pusieron los adornos y Daisy, Waluigi y Luigi ponían la comida en cada mesa, la misma cantidad por mesa. Cuando terminaron, comenzaron a llamar a todos, y poco después empezó la fiesta. Todo era como la habían planeado era perfecta y muy divertida de hecho era la mejor fiesta que se había hecho en Reino Champiñón, bueno cada quien platicaba con alguien distinto Peach platicaba con Daisy pero de pronto vio que Mario y Bowser se estaban peleando por algo y fue a separarlos diciendo algo enojada ¡ES UNA FIESTA POR LO MENOS UNA VEZ EN SU VIDA NO PELEEN NO LOS INVITAMOS PARA ESO! En ese momento se calmaron y Peach se quedo a platicar con ellos, Daisy solo los miraba con una sonrisa como de ``Dios mío y esto es de todos los días'' y de pronto vio a Luigi platicando con Rosalina, entonces se fue y vio que Waluigi estaba solo entonces fue con él y empezaron platicar, platicaron mucho hasta tarde hasta que llego la hora de nadar en la gran alberca todas la chicas se vieron espectaculares todos nadaron felices Daisy, Waluigi y Peach platicaban pero como que de pronto Daisy y Waluigi comenzaron a platicar más y Peach en ese momento supo que no debía hacer un mal tercio y se fue, después Luigi los vio y fue y le dijo a Daisy que fuera un momento con él y Daisy así lo hizo, él le dijo que fue eso y una discusión empezó:

D: ¿De qué hablas?-Dijo Daisy aun confusa-

L: De eso- señalando a Waluigi-

D: Pero porque dices que, que fue eso-ya algo molesta

L: ¡Pero ya no te hagas la que no sabes! ¿¡Por qué estabas con Waluigi, tan cómoda si sabes que él es mi peor enemigo!- dijo Luigi ya molesto (obvio XD)

D: ¡Pero no exageres, sabes que él ha sido mi amigo desde el momento en que nací, no puedes venir y decirme que no puedo estar con él en una fiesta por que te dan celos!- Daisy dijo casi a punto de echársele encima

L: No pido tanto pero tú y yo somos novios y si están en una fiesta, solos, tan cómodos y con mi peor enemigo.

D: pero sigo insistiendo ¡EXAGERAS!

Y finalmente se fueron los dos.

Daisy estaba en una habitación, sentada en la cama ya con un short corto y naranja con amarillo y blanco y una playera amarilla, en su cama llorando tratando de saber que era lo que a Luigi le había molestado tanto, pero luego pensó y se dio cuenta de que era cierto algo raro había pasa entre Waluigi y ella, en ese momento se sintió más mal, en eso entro Waluigi y le pregunto que tenía y Daisy le platico todo, él le dijo que no se preocupara y que lo acompañara afuera y Daisy le dijo que si, pero hacía frío afuera entonces le dijo que la esperara afuera ya que se iba a poner algo más abrigador cuando salió oyó a Luigi en la habitación de al lado para la sorpresa de Daisy estaba con Rosalina, quien lo reconfortaba, pero se veía una mirada rara entre los dos, Daisy no interrumpió pero se puso a llorar y salió corriendo Waluigi se quedo mirando como Daisy se alejaba llorando y corriendo pero antes de que se alejara más la agarro del brazo y le dijo que había pasado, Daisy le dijo que la soltara, pero Waluigi no lo hizo, la volteo hacía él y le dijo que la soltaría si ella se calmaba y le decía que había pasado. Daisy dejo de llorar y le contó, Waluigi inexplicablemente sintió mucho enojo, bueno tal vez se debía a que él siempre estuvo enamorado de Daisy y Luigi que si la tenía la desprecio tan cruelmente. Pero en ese momento se levanto e iba decidido a darle la golpiza de su vida a Luigi, Daisy trato de detenerlo pero él no le hizo caso, cuando llego seguían igual Luigi y Rosalina, él entro y le dijo a Luigi que, que había pasado ahí, Luigi no supo que responder y Waluigi lo golpeó. Rosalina trató de explicarle pero Waluigi se fue sin mirarla siquiera, entonces, regreso con Daisy y comenzaron a hablar.

D: No debiste- le dijo con la cabeza abajo-

W: ¿Él te lastimó no?-le dijo alzándole la cara-

D: Si pero… -no sabía que decir-

W: Daisy, yo… bueno, tu has sido mi amiga desde hace mucho no iba a dejar que ese idiota te entristeciera-dijo con una sonrisa a Daisy- además yo te quiero mucho-

D: (Con la cara roja pero sonriendo)- yo también-…


End file.
